Headless Tattletales
by DigitalKolwoon
Summary: On an alleyway strewn with the heads of decapitated girls, the Liars get more than what they bargained for when Hanna triggers one of Red Coat's traps.
1. Chapter 1

Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily are in a dark alleyway full of heads of decapitated women. The sight of a woman's head being placed on a wooden spike sent chills down Aria's spine, while Hanna, Emily and Spencer trailed behind her.

''Who could have done such a horrid thing?'' Aria asked the other Liars.

''I don't know, Ari, and I don't want to know'' Hanna whispered quietly.

As they trek through the head-strewn alleyway, Hanna gets a text message on her cell phone, and the content written has got the other Liars on alert:

''Look at all those poor ladies' heads, scaredy cats. Soon you're next'' -A.

The text message sent Aria trembling completely, forcing the other Liars to help her stand up.

''Thank you, I needed that'' Aria said to Hanna, who is holding her on her back.

As the Liars continued on, they did not notice Red Coat stealthingly following them, armed with a Swiss Army knife, ready to pounce on them at a moment's notice.

Aria and Hanna, hearing Red Coat's footsteps, stop at the last minute, with Emily and Spencer following suit.

''Someone's following us'' Spencer said to Aria.

''Who? Is it Alison?'' Aria asked her.

''I think it is'' Spencer continued.

''I have a bad feeling about this''

''Hey, I'm the one who gets the bad feeling around here'' Emily said to Spencer.

''Both of you, be quiet'' Aria whispered to Emily and Spencer.

''Alison wants us to be here, so don't panic'' Hanna warned her fellow Liars.

As the Liars continued walking, Hanna accidentally springs a trap. A rope soon tightened around her ankle and dragged her upside down on a tree branch. This sends Aria, Emily and Spencer into complete panic, allowing Red Coat to come out of hiding and make her move on the Liars.

''Hanna, hang on'' Aria yelled.

As the Liars closed in on Hanna, Red Coat is right next to her, with the Swiss Army knife at the ready, threatening to slit Hanna's throat clean off. The Liars are faced with a dilemma, either save Hanna or stop Red Coat.


	2. Chapter 2

With Hanna's life hanging by a thread, the Liars are caught in a deadlock with Red Coat, who is about to slit Hanna's throat with her Swiss Army knife. Desperate to save Hanna, Aria reluctantly walks forward without saying a word, much to the shock of Emily and Spencer.

''Don't do it, Ari'' Hanna cried as Red Coat placed the knife closer to her throat.

Red Coat, impressed at Aria's persistance, closed in towards her instead, but before she can do any harm towards Aria, she is knocked out by Mona, who showed up at that precise moment with a baseball bat in her hands.

''Sorry I'm late'' Mona said to the other Liars.

Aria then picked up the Swiss Army knife and uses it to cut the rope tied around Hanna's ankle, freeing her while Spencer caught her.

''Let's get out of here!'' Aria yelled as she rallied the Liars around her.

The Liars run in the alleyway, looking for a way out. As they attempt to escape, Red Coat immediately wakes up and sees the Liars trying to get away.

When they look for ways to escape, they stumble across more traps planted by Red Coat. They tiptoe across the path, carefully avoiding the traps, knowing that one mistake would trigger them. Hanna, being the most catious, walked gently, the clicking noise of her high heeled shoes echoing across the alleyway.

''Don't make any noise, we don't want Ali's attention. The sounds our shoes make can give us away'' Aria warned her fellow Liars.

As they continued to tiptoe around the network of traps, they see a light eminating from an unlocked door nearby, and they head for it. As they reach for the door, Red Coat appears and runs toward them blindly, with the Swiss Army knife in hand. In her arrogance, she accidentally triggered one of her own traps: a leftover jawbreaker that explodes on her leg, getting her stuck and allowing the Liars to escape.

As the Liars walk away, Aria takes a look back at the alleyway and mused:

''We're not going back there ever again''

The End.


End file.
